


How to catch a magizoologist

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But he really doesn't know how to do feelings, He's so in love, Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Protective Tina Goldstein, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Everybody in MACUSA is sure of one thing: Percival Graves loves rules and he doesn't like people, he doesn't even seem interested in social interaction at all. He's a workaholic and scares the  whole auror department.  So... when suddenly his office is full of all kinds of tea and his bookshelf of studies on dragons and magical creatures they all start to wonder.They wonder even more when find him smiling at the adorable wizard with reddish hair and freckles.





	1. Tea

 

It's been two weeks since Newt Scamander came back to New York. He honestly didn't plan to stay much, but Tina had a very difficult case that involved occamy eggs and Newt just couldn't stay away. Between the two of them managed to arrest the group and (most importantly) save the occamys. Madam Picquery was so impressed she offered Newt a job.

A job that he accepted.

The magizoologist sighs, sitting in the middle of Tina's office. He has been given a desk to work, but it's surrounded by people he doesn't know not as much as Tina, so he prefers to stay with her. It's not that he doesn't like the other aurors, but Newt has never been comfortable around new people.

He's writing furiously about the different types of dragon scales when someone enters the room. He watches Tina as she tenses in front of him. He turns his head and looks up to see Mr Graves.

The man stares at him and since Newt can't look at someone in the eye, he quickly turns his head down at the paper on his lap. But even then he can feel Graves' eyes on him.

"It seems you're quite fond of Tina's office, Mr Scamander," Graves comments and it sounds like he's not pleased.

"I-It's not her office," he says, because it's the truth. "It's her. I like her. I want to keep her company."

"I see."

"Did you need something, Sir?" Tina asks then, just to break the tension.

Graves frowns at her and drops a bunch of documents on her worktable.

"Search in these. I want to know if there are similarities among these old ones and Amelia Connor's murder. We need to be sure if we're dealing with a serial killer or it's another of Grindelwald's followers."

"Yes, Sir. Do you want me to write a report with the results?"

"Well I certainly don't want you to sing them to me," he huffs and storms out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Newt mutters then.

Tina arches an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"I think he got mad at me for being here and he took it on you."

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault."

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," he looks up. "I can return to my own desk you know."

"You stay right where you are," she orders when Newt's about to stand. "And please stop worrying. I won't get in trouble. Also I do like your company."

Newt beams at her, but his smile doesn't stay too long on his face.

"I think he hates me."

Tina rolls her eyes and lets out a very tired sigh.

"He is not very good with people, that's all. And he doesn't hate you. Nobody does. You're too adorable for that."

Newt looks at her, clearly confused and she laughs.

He doesn't believe her, but he doesn't say anything after that.

***

He plans to stay out of Mr Graves way, but it's almost impossible, the man appears to be everywhere Newt goes; Tina's office, the hallway that leads to the garden (one of his favorite places) even where Queenie uses to take her break.

So he just tries to be as invisible as possible and he definitely doesn't look in his direction.

Maybe Newt's determination to not look up is the reason why he gets startled when he leaves the cafeteria a week later.

"I thought you preferred tea," comments a deep voice that sounds almost in his ear.

He gasps and stumbles, but manages to save the coffee. A hand reaches out to him, although he avoids it and takes a step back.

"I'm sorry," Mr Graves apologises. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I'm fine and I didn't throw the coffee," Newt says, feelings his cheeks suddenly hot.

Mr Graves mouth quirks into a smile, which is odd.

"So why are you drinking coffee now?" He insists, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"This? Oh, no. This is not for me!" Newt chuckles. "Tina wanted a cup."

At that Graves smile drops.

"You are not Goldstein's assistant, Mr Scamander," he points out, irritated.

"What? No! She didn't... I offered to do it!" He mumbles, worried. Of course he doesn't want to cause Tina more trouble.

Mr Graves opens his mouth, like he's about to argue, but seems to change his mind when he looks back at Newt.

"And you? You're not gonna drink anything?" He questions, but doesn't seem like those words are the ones he wants to say.

Newt's lips twist in displeasure, action that makes Graves grin again.

"I would, but this cafeteria does not have proper tea," he starts, looking somehow insulted by the thought. "It's seems you American aurors don't have the slightest idea about a real hot beverage!"

"We have coffee," the auror offers, amused.

Newt wants to protest, but then remembers Tina and how hard she works every day and how to start an argument with her boss is anything but wise.

"I have to give Tina her coffee," he excuses himself and begins to walk down the hallway.

But Graves follows and Newt has to fight back the desire to run.

"Are you afraid of me?"

The question is enough to stop him cold and make him turn around.

"Pardon?"

"I don't blame you. I understand that after what Grindelwald did to you using my face-"

"No! That's not- I'm not afraid of you," he babbles. And he's not. "It's just... Sometimes you seem like you're-"

"Annoyed, angry, hating on everyone and everything?"

"No! It's- I meant..." He tries to find something to say, but doesn't seem to find the right words.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to talk with people. Even if I want to."

That's something Newt understands very well. So he makes an effort and looks into Graves' eyes and smiles at him.

"That makes two of us," he says and sees a spark dancing in those dark eyes before he looks away.

"Can I walk you to Goldstein's office?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

They don't talk much after that, but Newt doesn't feel uncomfortable with the silence.

When they're at her door, Newt thinks for a moment that Mr Graves is going to enter with him, but he looks at him and grins.

"It was a pleasure," he says and goes, leaving Newt more confused than ever.  
  
***

He sees Graves again two days after, in the same circumstances.

"Tina's coffee, I presume," he comments and thank Merlin he doesn't sneak up from behind and Newt actually sees him before he speaks.

"Yes."

"Would like a cup of tea?" Graves blurts out.

"Of course, but-"

"I have. In my office. Lots of it," the auror continues.

"Really?" Newt can't help the way his voice is showing his excitement, because Merlin what wouldn't he do for some tea right now.

"Yes. I can make you tea if you want," Mr Graves offers.

Newt bites his lip, considering. The dark eyes follow the movement and linger there for a couple of seconds before looking up.

It's a very tempting offer.

"I'd love to," he responds. "I just have to bring Tina the-"

"Richards!" Graves says when a young witch passes and that must be her last name because she freezes and at them with nervousness.

"Yes, Director Graves?"

"Could you please bring Auror Goldstein this coffee?" He takes it from Newt's fingers and hands it to the witch.

"Yes, Sir. Of course," she responds and with a nod disappears in the hallway.

"See? Problem solved. Now follow me, Mr Scamander."

The truth is that Newt ends up liking Graves' office more than Tina's. The place is bigger and there are books, lamps, potions and trophies, each of these keeping their own stories. And there's also the silence, the peace that Newt can feel in the room.

But of course he like the office more because of the tea.

Graves puts a little box over his desk and opens it up for Newt to see what's inside. The auror smirks when he sees the other man's excitement.

Newt can't contain his happiness, because there's Jasmine and Lapsang and Masala and oh Merlin even Earl Grey!

"Choose whatever you like," Graves says and Newt beams at him.

"Earl Grey, please."

Newt suggests making the tea himself, he doesn't want to be a bother, but Graves insists.

And Newt hums out of joy when the auror hands him the cup. He lets the case on the floor and sits on the couch.

"Thank you," he breathes and he means it.

"It's my pleasure."

"I didn't know you liked tea," he comments after a moment.

"I don't. I prefer coffee."

Newt arches his eyebrows.

"Then why do you have all these kinds of tea?"

"I... Actually someone gave them to me... as a gift... so I couldn't say no."

Newt nods, even though Mr Graves looks suddenly uncomfortable and nervous. Well... It's just what he perceives, but he could he must be wrong because Graves doesn't seem the type to do that.

He takes another sip of tea and relaxes. Mr Graves start to write something that must be a report.

He doesn't notice how much time passes because Mr Graves asks about his creatures and he just... he loves to talk about them.

Then somebody knocks and despite of looking irritated, Mr Graves opens the door using magic.

Tina walks in and Newt realises is late.

"There you are!" She looks concerned, but also flustered. "I'm sorry, Sir. I hope he didn't bother-"

"He did not," Graves glares at her. "I invited him."

Tina looks almost in shock but manages to compose herself.

"Well... That's great then... Sir."

"Was there something you needed?" Graves asks then.

"Uh... I just wanted to tell Newt that Queenie is waiting for us with dinner."

"Right!" The magizoologist rises from his seat. "Thank you for everything, Mr Graves!"

"Good night, Sir." Tina says before taking Newt's arm and disappearing with him.

Of course Newt still stays in Tina's office, most of the time, because Mr Graves keeps offering him tea and he just can't say not to that, can he?

And he plans to stay a few minutes, but some days those minutes turn into hours and surprisingly Mr Graves doesn't seem to mind. Maybe he enjoys Newt's company after all.


	2. Books and food

Newt is about to sit on the couch of Mr Graves' office when he sees it: a red book lying on the desk, he recognizes it; it's about fenix migration habits, the one he spends months looking for and he hadn't been able to find. Til that exact moment.

He approaches without noticing, immediately curious and excited about the book. He's leaning over the desk, his face dangerously close to Mr Graves' when the wizard looks up, but he doesn't seem startled; his mouth quirks into a smile.

"Yes, Mr Scamander?"

Then Newt realises what he's doing and takes a step back so quickly he stumbles. His face is hot.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, unable to look back at Graves. "I didn't mean... I just wanted to see the book."

A dark eyebrow arches. Graves takes the book in his hand, he looks at it intently, his mouth presses close, almost like he's stopping himself from grinning.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes! No! I mean I wouldn't-" Newt bites his lip, feeling the blush spreading down his chest. "Can I borrow it? Just for a few days?"

"Of course," Graves nods, there's that grin in his face, like he's almost as happy as Newt. He hands it to the magizoologist who takes it with trembling hands.

Instead of putting the book in his case, Newt decides to sit on the couch and start to read there. He likes that office, it seems like a nice place to study.

From then, things change; now Newt's visits to Tina are quick, just to make her company a few minutes. Because most of the time he spends it with Mr Graves. He likes to read and take notes about his investigation and results in that office. He also enjoys so much the tea, of course. And the most important thing is that Graves doesn't object so Newt is content.

He also keeps the case there, Mr Graves assures him is the most secure place of MACUSA and he doesn't mind if Newt wants to enter the case to feed his creatures.

It seems like books about magical creatures keep appearing in Mr Graves' office; Newt has no idea how he gets them, if he, himself, hasn't been able to find any of them. One day he asks him and the director tells him it's because his family had this huge collection of books about many sorts of things, it seems almost all of Graves family generations shared the unconditional love for books.

"I have more in my house," Graves says then. "You can go whenever you want and take anything you like."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Newt beams at him, pleased. Graves returns the smile, but it drops almost immediately when someone walks in.

He recognizes the wizard, it's one of the aurors that work for Mr Graves. He's tall and is constantly teasing Sally Richards, one of his companions.

He's not smiling today. He takes a deep sigh before telling Graves they've lost three of the members of the group that was trafficking with illegal potions. He was working undercover with Richards, but they were discovered, which lead into a fight that ended up with Richards being hit by a spell, two of the traffickers in prison. The other three had escaped and taken some of the potion with them.

"Collins," Graves huffs, irritated. The wizard in front of him shivers like he's waiting for a very painful torture.

"How's Sally?" Newt asks out of the sudden, startling Collins, who seems like he had forgotten about him.

"Better, thanks for asking, Newt." He informs.

The magizoologist nods.

"You did a good job, you were trying to save her. Don't worry I'm sure you'll find them, the most important thing is that Sally is okay," he comments.

Collins smile at him, but it looks like he's tense. He turns his head back at his boss, nervous.

Mr Graves is frowning at him, like he's considering something. Then he looks at Newt and back at Collins.

He sighs.

"It's okay. Just write me a report with all the details and make sure Richards takes a few days to recover."

Instead of thanking him, Collins looks at his boss like he's gone mad.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Collins. You heard me. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

The auror stares at him and then at Newt.

"R-Right... Thanks, Sir." He mumbles and walks to the door as quickly as possible, but he stops himself before getting out and looks back at the freckled wizard.

"Thank you, Newt." He says before disappearing.

Newt looks at the door in confusion.

Thanks for what?

***

It's not that he doesn't care about his health, but sometimes he's so focused on his creatures he forgets to eat. So there are night Newt walks out of MACUSA so tired he can't even move.

Graves has noticed that too it seems, because the very next day there's a knock at his case and when Newt finally gets out he sees the auror sitting at the couch with too meals ready to be eaten.

There's hot cocoa too.

It becomes routine. Newt knows is wrong but he stops worrying about food because he knows Graves would bring him some anyway.

And sometimes he takes him to the cafeteria during their break or to a restaurant to Tina's shock (she says Graves never used to leave his office unless it was something life threatening).

And Queenie? Well... she just keeps winking at him for no apparent reason.


	3. Permit

Newt has always the sensation of being watched every time he's with Mr Graves. But he also thinks that is perfectly normal since they're in the cafeteria where the majority of the aurors take their lunch break. Maybe it's because they're curious about their boss getting out of his office to eat ('cause according to Tina the wizard didn't use to do that).

So even though he doesn't enjoy the attention, he ignores it; he has better things to focus on, like thinking another way to prevent his Niffler from escaping again.

He's immerse in his thoughts, taking a bite from his sandwich when Mr Graves catches his attention by speaking his name.

Newt looks up at him and he finds the auror staring intently right at him.

Graves clears his throat like he's been thinking about what he's going to say, but he doesn't know how to.

"I heard you're staying with the Goldsteins," he comments not particularly interested or at least it doesn't seem like it.

"Yes," Newt says and bites his lip. Maybe that's the thing he must be focusing on. He doesn't want to be a bother and even Tina and Queenie say they don't mind, Newt knows their place is too small for three people. "I was... I'm planning on moving out, but I haven't found any apartment I can afford yet."

"My house is pretty big," Mr Graves blurts out suddenly. "Actually it's is too much for a single person, it has many rooms I don't use... So maybe... I was thinking you could, if you want, move in with me..."

"Well thank you, Mr Graves, but I wouldn't want to be a bother and-"

"You won't. You wouldn't... I mean it'd be my pleasure."

Is Mr Graves flustered or is Newt's imagination playing tricks on him?

Probably the latter.

"I... I don't have enough money to pay you a rent," Newt confesses, sighing.

"I don't want you to. It's not necessary."

Newt blushes bright red and looks anywhere but at him.

"That's very generous of you, but I can't accept. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you," he replies.

Graves arches his eyebrows.

"The Goldsteins are making you pay rent?"

"What? No. I mean... I offered, but they didn't accept." Newt says not sure where the conversation is heading.

"Then I don't see the problem with my offer."

"It's not the same."

"Why not?"

"Because they're my friends and I-" Newt stops when he realises the mistake he's made.

Mr Graves eyes lay on his. He looks suddenly distant... hurt.

"Is that why you keep calling me by my last name?" The auror asks. "Because you don't consider me your friend?"

Newt feels guilt and pain crawling through his body.

"No... that's not it. Of course you're my friend! I actually... I never thought you considered me yours because I'm not really... I don't get along with people, they think I'm odd and annoying and-"

"Newt," Graves says and it's enough to make the magizoologist to stop babbling because it's the first time he lets his first name to escape from his lips.

At least the hurt in his eyes is gone, but is quickly replaced by desperation.

"How can you think that? Newt, you're anything but annoying. Everything about you is fascinating and unique. Why can't you see?"

He sighs and looks back at him. There's a grin forming on his face. But his eyes look vulnerable.

"Newt, to me, you are-"

But Tina shows up then, looking very concerned.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sir, but there's been an incident in the Fifth Avenue. It seems there are no-majs involved."

Graves just nods at her and is ready to rise from his seat, but Newt touches his arm.

"Be careful," he whispers and doesn't really know why he does or why it makes his face blush again.

And somehow the words are enough to make Graves look pleased, because he's smiling at him.

"I'll be," he promises and disappears after Tina.

***

By the end of the week Newt is in Madam Picquery's office. She's looking really annoyed at him and he can't say she has no reason to be, but he'd appreciate if she stopped.

At least Mr Graves is standing close to him and that makes him feel a little bit better.

So... Why is he there?

It's because Lily, his Nundu. Tina, he and other three aurors went in a mission to rescue four hippogriffs (or at least he was there to do so, the others wanted to arrest the traffickers), but there were none, it was a trap that ended up with two injured wizards.

It happened because during the fight between traffickers and auror, one of the first hit Newt's case with a powerful spell and it opened, letting Lily run free. She didn't cause any damage. She was just worried about her master and started to growl at anyone who came near him. The traffickers were so scared they surrendered immediately and Newt could get Lily back in the case.

But everyone saw, so Picquery found out.

"A Nundu?" Seraphina Picquery asks. Her eyes opened wide like she couldn't believe it. "How did that happen?"

"She escaped. But she didn't do anything. She was scared," Newt explains, looking at her.

"She? Are you sure your creature was the one that got scared?"

"She's still young. She wanted to protect me. That's all."

Picquery sighs and goes back to her seat. She doesn't look very happy.

"I thought after what happened with Grindelwald you had learned to be more careful."

"I am," he assures. "It was just an accident!"

Picquery huffs.

"Mr Scamander, one doesn't have Nundus by mere accident. At least you have a permit for that I suppose."

Newt looks down and bites his lip.

"Because if you don't," Picquery continues. "You know I have to take it away."

That's when Newt meets her eyes again. His heart is pumping in his chest.

"Lily doesn't have the proper age to be released. She doesn't know how to interact in the wild..."

"I'm afraid that won't happen. If the creature is considered dangerous it will be put down."

Newt starts shaking, he feels tears coming down his cheeks. Then he's sure what he has to do. He needs to get out before they take Lily away.

"I'm sorry, Mr Scamander..."

And when he's about to do something reckless, a hand touches his shoulder.

"Mr Scamander has the permit," Graves steps towards the desk and hands a paper to Picquery. She looks at him suspiciously, but doesn't say a word and starts reading.

Newt looks back at Graves, confused. The wizard just winks at him.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, Mr Scamander," Picquery says and Newt feels like something heavy has been taken away from his shoulders. "I let this one go, but if something like this happens again..."

"It won't," Newt swears.

"Alright. You two are dismissed."

It's just when they're back at Graves' office that he speaks again.

"Newt, listen... I have that with me because-"

But Newt doesn't care how he got the permit or how did he know he had a Nundu or how he found out he didn't have a permit for that yet... What matters is that Lily's safe, thanks to him.

So he doesn't let him continue, he just walks towards him and puts his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

"Thanks," he mutters. He tries to step back, but suddenly there are hands on his waist, keeping him in place. Graves mumbles something he can't understand and leans closer.

Newt tries to ignore the shiver that goes through his body.

"I feel like I owe you something," he continues.

"You don't have to do anything to thank me," Graves assures. "But if you insist just... please stop calling me Mr Graves. Call me Percival."

Newt takes a step back to look at him and smiles.

"Okay... Percival," he agrees.

The auror notices then he still has his hands around Newt's waist and lets him go immediately. He also avoids his eyes and Newt is almost sure he can see a blush spreading down Percival's face.

Or maybe he's just imagining things.

"Have you thought about it?" Percival blurts out after a silence.

"About what?"

"Moving in with me..."

"I-I haven't... I mean... Uh, I haven't even told Tina or Queenie."

"I see. If you don't want to... It's fine," Percival says.

"No! It's not that I don't want... It's just... Are you sure?"

"Yes." Percival's answer comes out quickly and completely sincere.

Newt blinks in surprise.

"Let me think about-"

"There's a garden in my back yard where you can let your creatures roam free if you want. The house has powerful spells around it, you don't have to worry about them getting out or being heard by no-majs."

"Really? You'd allow me to do that?" Newt beams at him and part of him thinks he's dreaming.

"Of course, Newt."

"I'll let them know tonight," the freckled wizard says. "Can I move in tomorrow?"

"Yes, that'd be perfect," Percival says and he's grinning from ear to ear.

Newt cannot wait to tell his creatures the good news.


	4. Taking care of the creatures

It turns out Newt ends up loving Percival’s house. It has indeed a very large garden where he can let some of his creatures roam free. He’s also absolutely in love with the library and the kitchen is full of tea bags; he sighs happily every time he sits on the sofa in the living room and starts taking notes about unicorns, bowtruckles or occamys and Debbie (his demiguise) sits next to him.

Percival start making breakfast for both of them and it seems he knows exactly what Newt likes because it seems he only cooks Newt’s favorite dishes. In exchange the magizoologist offers to make dinner and makes an effort to learn more about Percival’s preferences.

They arrive together at work in the mornings and sometimes (when Percival doesn’t have much paperwork to check) they come back home together.

Home. It starts to feel like it. But Newt reminds himself it’s only temporary and Percival would probably get tired of him and his babies. Newt would never blame him for that of course, Percival has done more than enough for him.

Sometimes, when the auror arrives at night, the first thing he does is to look for Newt and hug him tight. Percival also likes to put his arms around his waist and grin from ear to ear while looking at him.

Newt always smiles back.

“Welcome home,” he says and the aurors always responds by mumbling something on his shoulder.

All the aurors at MACUSA find out about them living together and Newt honestly doesn’t understand why everyone makes a big deal of it.

There’s also the way they treat Newt now, like he’s the answer to their prayers. They also seem to give him whatever he wants and sometimes they look at him like he’s some kind of fragile doll they have to take care of.

“If you’re happy, boss is happy,” he hears them mutter every now and then, followed commonly by a very insistent ‘thank you.’

Then Queenie starts to say the oddest thing every time she sees him. And she winks at him, she does that a lot.

“So… How married life?” She asks, smirking. Tina, who’s sitting next to her just rolls her eyes.

Newt frowns, confused.

“But Queenie I’m not married! I’m not even in a relationship!” He mumbles. He doesn’t know why but that makes him think about Percival and feels an almost burning blush spreading all over his face.

Why? And why does his heart is suddenly beating hard in his chest?

“Yes, you are, honey.” Queenie tells him and her smirk just grows.

What does that even mean?

Then even Madam Picquery starts to act weird. She asks him to meet her at her office and for a moment Newt thinks it has something to do with his creatures, but when he sits on the chair in front of her desk she just rolls her eyes.

“Stop looking at me like that, Mr Scamander,” she says. “I’m not gonna take your precious creatures away. Let’s say this is a friendly visit, okay? Nothing to worry about.”

Newt nods and looks up at her, a shy smile forming on his mouth.

Seraphina presses her lips together like she’s trying her best not to smile, but fails miserably.

“Well… now I know what he sees in you. You’re very cute.”

Newt blushes and confusion appears on his features.

Picquery laughs. She stops after a few seconds and looks at him more serious, but the kindness hasn’t disappeared from her eyes.

“I heard that you moved in with Director Graves.”

“Yes.”

Seraphina nods.

“You’re good to him,” she comments. “I haven’t seen him this happy since you arrived. He’s still responsible, but doesn’t overwork himself anymore. He leaves MACUSA early now. And I’m glad for him.”

He blinks and stares at her.

“So you mean… you think he’s doing all of this because… of me?”

“I don’t 'think’, Mr Scamander. I’m sure,” she tells him. “What I mean to say is thank you.”

“I-I don’t believe-”

“But please don’t hurt him,” she interrupts abruptly. “He’s not only the best auror I have, but also my friend.”

Newt looks a little bit offended at that.

“I would never hurt, Percival,” he protests. “He has been nothing but kind with me. And he’s my friend too.”

At that Seraphina sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Your friend you say? Oh Mercy Lewis that’s exactly what I…” She blurts out. Then she breathes and looks at him like she’s looking at a tree year old. “Listen, Mr Scamander… Are you sure Percival Graves wants to be your friend?”

Newt looks back at her, hurt.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t he? I know people find me annoying and sometimes I’m not a good company, but I thought…” He stops himself then, biting his lip to prevent the sobs from coming out of his mouth.

Because maybe Picquery is right. Maybe Percival doesn’t want to be his friend anymore.

There must be something on his face because suddenly Seraphina is leaning over her desk with a mortified expression on her face.

“Mr Scamander please don’t cry! I didn’t mean that! I just wanted to let you know…”

“No. It’s okay, it’s not your fault…” He mumbles and stares at his hands like they’re fascinating.

Of course that’s the moment when Percival walks in and immediately get on their knees beside the chair.

“Newt? What is it? Are you hurt?” There’s something desperate in his voice that makes Newt look at him.

He tries to smile.

“You know if you are tired of me you can say it, right? I can move out again. I can look for an apartment… It’s not your responsibility to take care of me…”

“What? What are you talking about? Don’t you want to live with me anymore?”

Newt looks confused at Percival’s hurt tone.

“No, I do like to live there I just thought you got tired of me… Which is okay if you are.”

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” Seraphina points out, but none of them listen to her.

“What? I’d never get tired of you, Newt! I love your company! I love every minute of the day I’m with you!” Percival breathes and wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

“Really?”

“Yes,” the auror assures and looks sincere. He leans and kisses the magizoologist forehead. “Now why don’t you go and drink the tea I left you on my desk and wait for me while I talk to Madam President?”

Newt smiles and nods before leaving. He hears Picquery’s sigh before he walks out of the room.

***

He loves weekends. Because since Percival offered to help him with his creatures, they spend the majority of time inside the case.

Percival’s a fast learner and a skilled wizard so it doesn’t take long for him to know what every single one of Newt’s babies need. He also seems to enjoy spending his time with them and, even better, they all love him.

And Newt’s so happy. He doesn’t remember feeling like this before. He knows something has changed inside him but isn’t sure what it is.

One night when Percival returns home with a present for Pickett (it’s an orange leaf that the bowtruckle loves) and a coin for the niffler, Newt is so happy he can’t help but throw himself at the tired auror, who doesn’t hesitate to open his arms just in time to catch him.

Newt grins at him and rubs the tip of his nose against his. And Percival looks at him for a few seconds before two red dots appear on his cheeks.

He smiles back and when they’re looking into each other’s eyes Newt suddenly wants to kiss him on the lips.

And then he realises.

So he steps back ignoring the confusion and hurt in Percival’s eyes and flees to his room.

He puts a hand over his chest and feels the desperate beat of his heart.

Oh Merlin he’s in trouble.


	5. Words

Newt can't sleep. He rolls on bed trying to convince himself he can be in that house without hurting his own heart in the process.

He's lying to himself. If he stays Percival will notice how he really feels, he'll be uncomfortable around him knowing Newt is in love with him while he just sees him as a very good friend.

He won't let that happen.

So Newt runs away in the middle of the night, he lets a letter for Percival with a weak excuse that he needs to go back to the Goldsteins because that's somehow better for his creatures. Again, it's a very poor excuse and he knows Percival will see through it, but at least is enough for now.

It's a good and a bad thing the person who opens the door is Queenie. A good thing because he doesn't need to apologize out loud when he gets in the apartment.

"It's okay honey, we'll be happy to have you here again."

And a bad thing because just a few seconds inside and she already knows everything.

"Oh, sweetie," she breathes and caresses his cheek. "You have to talk to him."

Newt shakes his head, stubbornly. His heart beats painfully. He tries to blink back the tears coming from his eyes.

"Trust me, it'll be better if you tell him."

"Please, Queenie, I don't want to talk about it, at least not now," he begs, feeling suddenly very tired.

"Alright, not now," she agrees and by the tone of her voice he knows she won't forget about it.

He manages to sleep a few hours. But it's enough to give him the strength to go to MACUSA the next day.

He finds Percival there; the man looks devastated and tired, Newt wonders if he has the same expression on his face.

Percival tries to talk to him and when he reaches out for Newt's hand the younger wizard takes a step back. In a whisper the magizoologist promises to speak to him later, but the rest of the day he keeps avoiding Graves.

Then Queenie storms in her sister's office, where Newt's hiding, and stops in front of the magizoologist. She crosses her arms.

"This is ridiculous, Newt. You're making him miserable and making yourself miserable!" She tells him. "This has to stop."

Newt looks up at her, his mouth twitches down.

"Yes, you're hurting him."

"I didn't mean to," he says, sincere.

"I know, but you must talk to him," she approaches and puts a kind hand on his shoulder. "If you're going to leave him, at least he needs to know why, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to leave him, I'm just not gonna live with him anymore," he explains and even it sounds bad to his own ears. "I mean... We'll still being friends that live apart-"

He stops cold when he notices Queenie's arched eyebrow.

"Now go talk to him."

Newt nods, she's right, he needs to know. It doesn't matter if the rejection hurts him. He must do the right thing.

He takes a deep breath when he reaches Percival's office. The door is closed and somehow it feels more intimidating this time.

He knocks softly almost wishing nobody answers.

"Go away," the deep voice says. There's hurt and irritation in his tone.

Yes, maybe he deserves that.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes to the closed door. "I won't bother you again."

But before he can turn around, the door opens and a very surprised Percival is looking at him from the doorframe.

"Newt," he breathes and there's a heartbreaking relief in the way he's staring at him.

"May I come in?"

Percival nods. Newt walks in; a tiny smile appears on his face when he looks at the familiar room.

Newt's closes his eyes, trying to think about the best way to tell Percival the truth. But just when he's about to open his mouth, he feels the warmth of a body next to his.

When he looks at him again, Percival is just inches apart.

"What did I do wrong?"

"What?" Newt blinks in confusion at the sudden question.

"You need to tell me what did I do wrong so I can fix it," the auror explains, desperate.

"You did nothing wrong!"

"Then why did you leave?" Percival presses. "Because whatever it is, Newt we can find a solution. I just want you back. Please, come back to me."

Newt leans in, bringing their foreheads together.

"I can't," he tries to explain.

"Why?"

He sighs and stares into the other man's eyes.

"Because I have... feelings for you. I'm sorry, I know you don't, but..." Newt interrupts himself when he sees the grin on Percival's face. "Why are you smiling? I'm not joking!"

"I know, that's why I'm happy," he kisses Newt's cheek, making him blush.

"I don't understand..."

Percival laughs and rubs the tip of his nose against his.

"Of course you don't, you silly oblivious thing," he says fondly. "Newt... I'm in love with you!"

"What? You are?" The wizard's blush turns into a deeper shade of red.

"I've been since I met you."

"Really?"

Percival rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face doesn't fade away.

"Newt, do you remember the first time I offered you tea?"

The wizard nods.

"And when you asked me why did I have so much tea if I didn't like it? Those weren't a gift as I told you. I bought them."

"Why?"

"Because I you love tea. And I wanted you to spend time with me."

"Oh... I see now," he breathes feeling his cheeks burning.

"Well I'm glad. Now... Will you move back in the house?" Percival asks and Newt can see there's a little bit of insecurity in his words.

"I'll be back in my room tonight," Newt smiles.

"Actually... I was thinking," it seems it's time for the auror to blush because suddenly two red dots appear on his face. "Maybe you'd like to move in my bedroom?"

"I think I'd like that."

"Good. Now come here and let me kiss you."

But Newt not only lets Percival kiss him, he kisses back with all he has. It feels right.

He makes a mental note to thank Queenie later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I expected but I finally finished the final chapter.  
> And I want to thank you all for your comments and your patience! 
> 
> See you again in other fic!


End file.
